


empty

by pirate_cat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Camping, Desperation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Watersports, but it's a sleeping bag, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: As Jeremy fumbled with the zipper, he accidentally let a jet of pee shoot out of him. “Fuck,” he mumbled. There’s no way he could get the zipper undone and his bladder was killing him. A moment later, his piss started pouring out of him. “No no no no,” he murmured.If you don't like it, please just don't read it.





	empty

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt at otpeeprompts on tumblr

“This is going to be so much fun! I’ve never been camping before!” Michael exclaimed as he arrived at Jeremy’s house, helping pack all the supplies they needed. Jeremy had the tent, sleeping bags, the marshmallows, and other various snacks, while Michael brought a lantern and flashlights, (with extra batteries of course!) and the water. Staying hydrated was important to the both of them, and they both brought two bottles for each just for the drive.

Jeremy grinned and nodded, giving Michael a small peck on the cheek. “I know. This is really such a fun way to end the school year. Just the two of us in the middle of nowhere…” he trailed off, running his hands down Michael’s back.

Michael rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. “It’s not in the middle of nowhere, Jere, it’s in a regulated campsite,” he deadpanned, which resulted in a cackle as Jeremy pulled away to finish shoving his things in the trunk. “Honestly, saying it’s in the middle of nowhere sounds like we’re going to get murdered. I’d really prefer not to be murdered while I’m roasting marshmallows with my boyfriend.”

Jeremy laughed and shrugged. “At least we’ll be far enough away from the other people, yeah? Don’t want people hearing us fuck.”

Michael just rolled his eyes. “Who said we were having sex?” he asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. 

Jeremy’s face immediately fell and his brow furrowed. “We’re not? Are you on you period?”

Michael gave Jeremy a small shove before walking to the driver’s side of the car. “No, I’m not on my period. I wouldn’t mind fucking in the tent, I just didn’t know you were assuming it.” Michael got in the car and Jeremy quickly followed. “I guess we’ll just wait and see, yeah?” Jeremy let out a small hum and kissed Michael on the cheek quickly, right as Michael turned the key in the ignition.

The drive was about two hours, and Jeremy really drank more than he meant too so quickly. He usually drank a whole bottle of water right when he woke up, but he had forgotten to pack the night previous, and he had been so excited to get going he just kind of...forgot. He had to make up for it now, right? Jeremy desperately had to take a piss during the car ride, but they were just so excited to get to the campsite he didn’t want to stop and pull over, and he really didn’t want to pee in one of the empty bottles or on the side of the road. Jeremy just decided to wait until they got there. He didn’t really have to go that bad.

The sun was already starting to set when Michael pulled up to lot 6, the lot he had reserved to spend the weekend with Jeremy. He parked the car and soon stepped out, taking a strong whiff of the fresh air. “Fuck, it smells so good out here,” he smiled, and Jeremy soon followed suit.

“Hey, we’re the bathroom?” Jeremy asked in confusion once the smell started to fade from being used to it.

“It’s all the way back at the building we passed on the way in here. We’re not /glamping/, Jeremy. We’re going in the woods, but there might be a porta potty around here somewhere,” Michael chuckled, and his laugh only continued when he saw the grimace on Jeremy’s face.

“I am /not/ going in the woods. Or a porta potty, for that matter,” Jeremy whined, crossing his arms.

Michael rolled his eyes and huffed. “Hey, it’s a lot easier for you to piss in the woods than it is for me, so you really shouldn’t be complaining. I can drive you back to the main building later, but I want to get our tent set up first.

Jeremy nodded and sighed. He could definitely wait, but maybe going behind some tree would be for the best. That way he wouldn’t get desperate. He found a big tree to use while Michael got the tent out of the trunk. Just as Jeremy took out his dick and started to relieve himself, he heard a crunch in the leaves behind him. His eyes snapped open in fear, but he didn’t see anything. Must have just been a squirrel or something, he reasoned with himself. To be safe, Jeremy decided he’d peed enough for now. He definitely felt a little better, and he could always go later.

Setting up the tent was...fun. It was a lot of fun with Michael, of course, but it was also a mess, and it was so hot outside, causing Jeremy to drink more water bottles in the process. About an hour after they started, the tent was set up and it actually looked half decent. Jeremy pulled Michael in for a deep kiss, his hands grabbing the other’s ass. Michael smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “You’re always so desperate,” he teased.

Jeremy couldn’t help it as his cheeks turned a light pink and he shrugged. Desperate actually had two meanings for it now. Michael checked the time on his phone, which he soon wouldn’t be able to use, and it was now 8:26 on the Friday night. They still had all of Saturday and most of Sunday as well. “I think we should get the inside of the tent ready, yeah? I don’t think it’s good to stay up too late when you’re in the woods,” Michael chuckled.

Jeremy nodded in agreement and walked slowly to the trunk. His bladder really felt full again, but Michael already seemed pretty tired. He wouldn’t try to pull anything sexual tonight, because putting up the tent was a lot of work. “Jeremy?” Michael called from the trunk, not sounding happy.

Jeremy walked quicker, which really jostled his bladder to see what was wrong. “Yeah?” he asked, looking the same place Michael was looking.

“You only packed one sleeping bag.”

Jeremy furrowed his brow. “Yeah, because I thought you were bringing your own.”

“No,” Michael frowned as he shook his head. “I don’t own a sleeping bag.”

“You didn’t even pack any blankets or anything?” Jeremy asked, looking through the trunk.

“It’s fucking hot out! I didn’t think I needed blankets and a sleeping bag!” Michael yelled. It didn’t seem like he was mad, more...distressed. Michael always felt more safe with a blanket on top of him as he slept.

“Just use mine, then,” Jeremy murmured, keeping his voice soft to try and calm Michael down.

Michael sighed and looked at the one sleeping bag, picking it up. “I don’t want to take it away from you. Sleeping directly on the floor of the tent wouldn’t be comfortable at all.”

“But you won’t be comfortable at all. I’m not more important than you,” Jeremy sighed. He looked in the trunk again as if they could be missing something they could use.

They weren’t.

“We’ll share it!” Jeremy suggested after a couple moments of silence.

Michael looked at Jeremy as if he had three heads, looking extremely confused. “Sleeping bags are super small, Jere. They barely fit one person.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and took the sleeping bag from Michael and bringing it to the tent so they could see how big it is. “Mike, do you see how small I am? We can definitely both fit in there. We’ll just have to be close.”

Michael sighed, supposing it was the best they could do. “Okay, if you insist,” he murmured, looking up at Jeremy fondly. “I’m lucky I have a smart boyfriend like you,” he chuckled before he kissed the other sweetly. The predicament made the twinge of Jeremy’s bladder fade from his mind.

After the two had changed into their pajamas, they somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the sleeping bag. It was definitely a tight fit. While Michael really hated being so close to someone without his binder on, it was just Jeremy. Jeremy has seen Michael without his binder thousands of times. Once Jeremy had finally gotten comfortable in the small space, his front resting against Michael’s back, the need to pee came back. It was even stronger this time. Jeremy did his best to cross his legs, but it was hard with Michael in front of him. He kept shifting, trying to see if there was any position to get the pressure off, but it was useless.

“Jeremy, you’re not exactly making this comfortable,” Michael mumbled. “If you’re trying to rub your cock against my ass to get me horny, you’re doing an awful job.”

Jeremy sighed and swallowed thickly. “No, I just--I really need to piss.”

Michael tried to turn around to face his boyfriend, and he somehow managed. “You seriously need to piss now? Why didn’t you go before we got in here?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I was distracted, and I forgot I had to go. Let me just, undo the zipper so it’s easier to get out.” Michael would have helped, but the zipper was on Jeremy’s side and reaching over there wouldn’t be good.

As Jeremy fumbled with the zipper, he accidentally let a jet of pee shoot out of him. “Fuck,” he mumbled. There’s no way he could get the zipper undone and his bladder was killing him. A moment later, his piss started pouring out of him. “No no no no,” he murmured.

Michael frowned. He was about to ask what was wrong, but he started to hear the loud hiss of liquid and soon it started to spread throughout the bag, getting a decent amount onto Michael with their position. Jeremy was crying, no, he was sobbing, and it made Michael sad. Jeremy kept pissing for what felt like minutes, and his boyfriend spoke once he finished. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Michael murmured.

Jeremy shook his head. He was so embarrassed and he just wanted to die. “It’s not, I just--”

“Hey,” Michael said, cutting his boyfriend off. “I actually have to piss too,” he hummed, smiling a bit.

“Really?” Jeremy asked, slowly moving to look at Michael.

Michael nodded and let out a small moan as he started to let go. The loud hiss returned, and the same thing happened as with Jeremy’s piss. A moment later it stopped as he finished.

No one spoke until Michael broke the silence again. “Jeremy? Do you want to hear a secret?” he asked in a whisper.

Jeremy nodded and looked at Michael, his cheeks still wet from crying. “Yeah.”

“That was really hot,” Michael whispered and shifted his hips closer to Jeremy’s feeling the warm wetness of the sleeping bag.

**Author's Note:**

> please give kudos and comments! Hope you enjoyed! Also, prompt me on tumblr at baerystyles ! I have a variety of things that I'll write for!


End file.
